1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for treating hepatitis virus infections, especially hepatitis B virus infections, in mammals, especially humans. The methods comprise (1) administering N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compounds alone or in combination with nucleoside antiviral agents, nucleotide antiviral agents, mixtures thereof, or immunomodulating/-immunostimulating agents, or (2) administering N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compounds alone or in combination with nucleoside antiviral agents, nucleotide antiviral agents, or mixtures thereof, and immunomodulating/immunostimulating agents. Such combinations of anti-hepatitis viral agents show unexpected efficacy in inhibiting replication and secretion of hepatitis viruses in cells of mammals infected with these viruses.
2. Description of Related Art
Hepatitis Viruses
Hepatitis B Virus (HBV, HepB) is a causative agent of acute and chronic liver disease including liver fibrosis, cirrhosis, inflammatory liver disease, and hepatic cancer that can lead to death in some patients (Joklik, Wolfgang K., Virology, Third Edition, Appleton and Lange, Norwalk, Conn., 1988 (ISBN 0-8385-9462-X)). Although effective vaccines are available, there are still more than 300 million people worldwide, i.e., 5% of the world""s population, chronically infected with the virus (Locarnini, S. A., et. al., Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotherapy (1996) 7(2):53-64). Such vaccines have no therapeutic value for those already infected with the virus. In Europe and North America, between 0.1% to 1% of the population is infected. Estimates are that 15% to 20% of individuals who acquire the infection develop cirrhosis or another chronic disability from HBV infection. Once liver cirrhosis is established, morbidity and mortality are substantial, with about a 5-year patient survival period (Blume, H., E., et.al., Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1995) 17:321-331). It is therefore necessary and of high priority to find improved and effective anti-HBV anti-hepatitis therapies (Locarnini, S. A., et. al., Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotherapy (1996) 7(2): 53-64).
Other hepatitis viruses significant as agents of human disease include Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C, Hepatitis Delta, Hepatitis E, Hepatitis F, and Hepatitis G (Coates, J. A. V., et.al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1995) 5(8):747-756). In addition, there are animal hepatitis viruses that are species-specific. These include, for example, those infecting ducks, woodchucks, and mice.
1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol Compounds
1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol (also known as 1-deoxynojirimycin, DNJ) and its N-alkyl derivatives (together, xe2x80x9cimino sugarsxe2x80x9d) are known inhibitors of the N-linked oligosaccharide processing enzymes alpha glucosidase I and II (Saunier et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1982) 257:14155-14161 (1982); Elbein, Ann. Rev. Biochem. (1987) 56:497-534). As glucose analogs, they also have potential to inhibit glucose transport, glucosyl-transferases, and/or glycolipid synthesis (Newbrun et al., Arch. Oral Biol. (1983) 28: 516-536; Wang et al., Tetrahedron Lett. (1993) 34:403-406). Their inhibitory activity against glucosidases has led to the development of these compounds as anti-hyperglycemic agents and antiviral agents. See, for example, PCT International Publication WO 87/03903 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,562; 4,182,767; 4,533,668; 4,639,436; 4,849,430; 4,957,926; 5,011,829; and 5,030,638.
Glucosidase inhibitors such as N-alkyl-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compounds wherein the alkyl group contains between three and six carbon atoms have been shown to be effective in the treatment of Hepatitis B infection (PCT International Publication WO 95/19172). For example, N-(n-butyl)deoxynojirimycin (N-butyl-DNJ; N-(n-butyl)-1-5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol) is effective for this purpose (Block, T. M., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1994) 91:2235-2239; Ganem, B. Chemtracts: Organic Chemistry (1994) 7(2), 106-107). N-butyl-DNJ has also been tested as an anti-HIV-1 agent in HIV infected patients, and is known to be well tolerated. Another alpha glucosidase inhibitor, deoxynojirimycin (DNJ), has been suggested as an antiviral agent for use in combination with N-(phosphonoacetyl)-L-aspartic acid (PALA) (WO 93/18763). However, combinations of N-substituted-imino-D-glucitol derivatives and other antiviral agents for the treatment of hepatitis virus infections have not been previously disclosed or suggested. From results obtained in a woodchuck animal model of hepatitis virus infection, Block et al. ((1998) Nature Medicine 4(5):610-614) suggested that glucosidase inhibitors such as N-nonyl DNJ, which interfere with specific steps in the N-linked glycosylation pathway of hepatitis virus glycoproteins, may be useful in targeting glycosylation processing as a therapeutic intervention for hepatitis B virus.
Nucleoside and Nucleotide Antiviral Agents
Reverse transcriptase inhibitors, including the class of nucleoside and nucleotide analogs, were first developed as drugs for the treatment of retroviruses such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the causative agent of AIDS. Increasingly, these compounds have found use against other viruses, including both RNA and DNA viruses, via viral screening and chemical modification strategies. Nucleoside and nucleotide analogs exert their antiviral activities by inhibiting the corresponding DNA and RNA polymerases responsible for synthesis of viral DNA and RNA, respectively. Because viruses contain different forms of polymerases, the same nucleoside/nucleotide compound can have a dramatically different effect against different viruses. For example, lamivudine (3TC(trademark)) appears to be useful against HBV infection, whereas zidovudine (AZT(trademark)) appears to have little use against the same virus (Gish, R. G., et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs (1995) 4(2):95-115).
Toxicity has been significant with some nucleoside analog antivirals. For example, clinical tests on the use of the nucleoside analog fialuridine (FIAU) for treatment of chronic hepatitis B were suspended recently due to drug-related liver failure leading to death in some patients. Consequently, there is still a need for safer drug regimens for the treatment of hepatitis B infections and hepatitis (Mutchnick, M. G., et. al., Antiviral Research (1994) 24:245-257).
Immunomodulators and Immunostimulants
Immunomodulators/immunostimulators such as interferon alfa and other cytokines have been used for the treatment of HBV infection with promising results. Unfortunately, the response rates are lower than desired. Interferon treatment is currently approved by the FDA for the treatment of Hepatitis B. Other immune system-affecting drug candidates are presently being investigated. These include thymic peptides for use in the treatment of chronic hepatitis B (CHB), isoprinosine, steroids, Shiff base-forming salicylaldehyde derivatives such as Tucaresol, levamisol, and the like (Gish, R. G., et.al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs (1995) 4(2):95-115; Coates, J. A. V., et.al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1995) 5(8):747-765).
As noted above, the use of the N-substituted-imino-D-glucitol compounds and derivatives thereof disclosed herein alone, or in combination with other anti-hepatitis virus compounds has, to the present inventor""s knowledge, neither been suggested nor disclosed. The use of two or more anti-viral agents to provide improved therapy for the treatment of hepatitis B virus infections is desirable due to the morbidity and mortality of the disease. Combination therapy is also desirable since it should reduce toxicity in patients as it enables the physician to administer lower doses of one or more of the drugs being given to a patient. Combination therapy can also help to prevent the development of drug resistance in patients (Wiltink, E. H. H., Pharmaceutish Weekblads Scientific Edition (1992) 14(4A):268-274). The result of an improved efficacy configuration combined with a relative lack of toxicity and development of resistance would provide a much improved drug treatment profile.
The present inventors have surprisingly discovered that the use of the N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compounds disclosed herein are effective in treating hepatitis virus infections. Furthermore, the use of these compounds in combination with nucleoside or nucleotide antiviral compounds, or combinations thereof, and/or immunomodulators/immunostimulants, results in unexpectedly greater anti-hepatitis virus effectiveness of the compounds compared to the combined antiviral activities expected of the individual compounds alone. Whether this is due to different mechanisms of action of the different classes of drugs employed or some other biological phenomenon is presently unclear.
Accordingly, in a first aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal an anti-hepatitis virus effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: 
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of straight chain alkyl having a chain length of C7 to C20, branched chain alkyl having a chain length of C3 to C20 in the main chain, alkoxyalkyl, arylalkyl, and cycloalkylalkyl, and wherein W, X, Y and Z are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkanoyl, aroyl, and trifluoroalkanoyl.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral composition comprising an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral composition consisting essentially of an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, consisting essentially of administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, consisting essentially of administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of an antiviral compound consisting essentially of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above.
In a sixth aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, consisting essentially of administering to said mammal a first amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, and a second amount of an antiviral compound selected from the group consisting of a nucleoside antiviral compound, a nucleotide antiviral compound, an immunomodulator, an immunostimulant, and mixtures thereof, wherein said first and second amounts of said compounds together comprise an anti-hepatitis virus effective amount of said compounds.
In another aspect, the-present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis B virus infection in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal from about 0.1 mg/kg/day to about 100 mg/kg/day of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, and from about 0.1 mg/person/day to about 500 mg/person/day of a compound selected from the group consisting of a nucleoside antiviral compound, a nucleotide antiviral compound, and a mixture thereof.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis B virus infection in a human patient, comprising administering to said human patient from about 0.1 mg/kg/day to about 100 mg/kg/day of an N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound selected from the group consisting N-(n-nonyl-)-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, N-(n-nonyl-)-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol, tetrabutyrate or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and mixtures thereof, and from about 0.1 mg/person/day to about 500 mg/person/day of (xe2x88x92)-2xe2x80x2-deoxy-3xe2x80x2-thiocytidine-5xe2x80x2-triphosphate.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, substantially exclusive of the administration of an antiviral composition comprising a nucleoside, a nucleotide, an immunomodulator, or an immunostimulant.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a hepatitis virus infection in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, substantially exclusive of the administration of antiviral compounds other than compounds of Formula I.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, excipient,or diluent.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, consisting essentially of an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent, or excipient.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, substantially free of a nucleoside, nucleotide, immunomodulator, or immunostimulant, and a pharmaceutically acceptable, carrier, diluent, or excipient.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising an antiviral effective amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, substantially free of antiviral compounds other than compounds of Formula I, and a pharmaceutically acceptable, carrier, diluent, or excipient.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a composition, comprising at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above, and an antiviral compound selected from the group consisting of a nucleoside antiviral compound, a nucleotide antiviral compound, an immunomodulator, an immunostimulant, and mixtures thereof.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising a first amount of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above; a second amount of an antiviral compound selected from the group consisting of a nucleoside antiviral compound, a nucleotide antiviral compound, an immunomodulator, an immunostimulant, and mixtures thereof; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent, or excipient, wherein said first and second amounts of said compounds together comprise an antiviral effective amount of said compounds.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for treating a hepatitis B virus infection in a mammal, comprising from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg of at least one N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as above; from about 0.1 mg to about 500 mg of a compound selected from the group consisting of a nucleoside antiviral compound, a nucleotide antiviral, and mixtures thereof; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent, or excipient.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for treating a hepatitis B virus infection in a human patient, comprising from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg of an N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound selected from the group consisting of N-(n-nonyl)-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, N-(n-nonyl)-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol, tetrabutyrate or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and mixtures thereof; from about 0.1 mg to about 500 mg of (xe2x88x92)-2xe2x80x2-deoxy-3xe2x80x2-thiocytidine-5xe2x80x2-triphosphate; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent, or excipient.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a salt, comprising an N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compound of Formula I, as above, and a compound selected from the group consisting of a nucleoside having an acidic moiety and a nucleotide.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method, comprising reacting N-(n-nonyl)-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol and (xe2x88x92)-2xe2x80x2-deoxy-3xe2x80x2-thiocytidine-5xe2x80x2-triphosphate under salt-forming conditions, as well as a salt produced thereby.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and drawings provided below. However, it should be understood that the following detailed description and examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.